Shadow Descendant
Shadow Descendant is the name of the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter III of Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of Chapter III, which takes place in the Void room. Story After the Emperor suddenly gone mad after being possessed by an evil force, the three characters are having an argument on who should be send to the Void room. Itu says that he will take the Sphere to the Dome and will use its potential to save the Emperor and for the goods of all. June says that no one can touch the Sphere until it chooses its new keeper, and she will become its keeper for her father. Marcus suddenly appears, saying that he could not return to his trapped army, but he remember the way to the Sphere that got him trapped, and he will get rid of the Sphere. Player's Desicion Players will be prompted to choose one of the three factions: Dynasty, Legion, or Heralds. They can do so by supporting one of the three character and their intention. By doing it, the players will choose the faction that character is loyal to. The players can choose to support either June (Dynasty), Marcus (Legion), or Itu (Heralds). A faction chosen will determines the outcome of the cutscene that appear at the end of Chapter III and the kits obtained at later Chapters. Fight Info The possessed Emperor is fought as the last boss of Chapter III. The fight can consists up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Emperor before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. The Emperor gained a different Shadow form than other opponents. Instead of being covered in Shadow energy with glowing eyes, Emperor will transforms into an agile humanoid Shadow monster with big, sharp claws on his hands, which he will use as primary offense. After transforming, the Shadow monster form will not wear off and the Emperor will stay in Shadow monster form for the rest of the fight. Enemy Info *Name: Possessed Emperor *Faction: Dynasty *Weapon: None *Armor: Demon Ward (Exclusive Ver.) *Helm: None Special Ability *'Tentacle' Turns a part of his back into a tentacle. Emperor then extends it and stabs the ground three times with it at where the player is standing. The player can dodge it by keep moving, or he/she can interrupt it by making a hit on the Emperor. Can only be used in Shadow monster form. Move *'Scrapper' Claws Special Move. Can only be used in Shadow monster form. Shadow Abilities *'Pounce' Pounces forward, then turns around and pounces forward while slashing with both claws. *'Spike' Grows out sharp spikes from his body, damaging the player if he/she is close. Rewards Winning this fight will unlock Chapter IV. The players will receive 5 gems and 20 experience, and they will level up to level 10. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) will also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. A cutscene will play after this fight. The cutscene played is determined by players' earlier choice. Trivia *Emperor's fighting style when in Shadow monster form is the fighting style of Claws weapons (Steel Claws and Cyan Talons). *The cutscene that plays is the continuity of the cutscene that played after the players defeated by Deng Rao in the tutorial. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Heralds